¡Todo por Kuroko!
by jungcook
Summary: [Future Universe] ―¿Cómo… Cómo se supone que han llegado a esta situación tan ridícula? ―No lo sé, Midorima... / ¡Harían todo por Kuroko! / Esta historia participa en el evento ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en español.


**¡U**n oneshot especialmente dedicado a Tetsu por su cumpleaños! **V**aya, nunca me imaginé tan puntual (o publicar algo en la fecha pedida). xD

**D**isfruten de la lectura y lamento cualquier error que lean.

**Kuroko no basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, también, está historia participa en el evento ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en español.**

**Advertencia: F**uture!Universe, Shonen-Ai (insinuación) y **O**oc.

**¡Todo por Kuroko!**

―¿Cómo… Cómo se supone que han llegado a esta situación tan ridícula? ―el otro suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

―Yo solo he llegado hace poco, junto con Atsushi. Y al… ya sabes, llegar aquí, nos encontramos con esto. ―disimulo una sonrisa y miró el escenario armado en el departamento de Kuroko.

Todo era un desastre. Por donde caminabas, había comida, ropa y personas.

Personas dormidas, debo de agregar ―, sumando a un perro.

En medio del silencio, se escuchó toser a alguien y desviaron su atención hacia Momoi… qué para su no–sorpresa, se encontraba encima de Aomine.

―Dejen que les cuente ―curvó sus labios gentilmente, sacudió su ropa y se sentó en Aomine―, cómo es que todo termino así. ―señaló todo el departamento y aplaudió. ―Vayamos unas horas atrás, cuando Tetsu-kun recién salía de la universidad.

* * *

_**―** Unas horas antes **―.**_

―¡Todos, a sus lugares! ―sentenció Momoi, colándose entre los árboles.

―Tché. Tú no me mandas, Satsuki. ―bostezó, mirando desinteresado el ridículo que hacia su amiga.

―¡Dai-kun, deja de ser tan terco! ―salió de entre los árboles e hizo un mohín, enojada por la actitud del moreno.

Como siempre, comenzaron a discutir, negándose a rendirse el uno al otro.

―Ustedes… dos… ―Kise tembló de furia al verlos distraerse.

―¿Eh? ―musitaron al mismo tiempo y pronto, se arrepintieron de ver allí.

Podría ser modelo y tener la mejor paciencia del mundo… ¡Pero toco cambia si _Kurokocchi _estaba involucrado en el proyecto, SOBRETODO si era por su cumpleaños!

Nadie… ―Absolutamente nadie debe interrumpir esto, ¿VERDAD? ―remarcó toda la oración.

Hombre, Kise sí que daba miedo cuando quería. Oh, pero lo peor no sería que muestre su expresión enojada, sino más bien, una sonrisa 'angelical', se podría llamar.

Tendrían que tener más cuidado si en el tema estaba relacionado Kuroko.

―B-bueno… Tienes razón, Ki-chan. ―contestó, rascando su mejilla. Zarandeó usando su brazo derecho con fuerza a Aomine para que responda, o de lo contrario, Kise solo se enfadará más.

―Ah, sí, eso. ―balbuceó. Aunque a kilómetros se notaba lo nervioso que estaba, después de todo, no era normal ver a Kise Ryota enfadado de esa manera (excepto cuando se trataba del basket, claro).

―¡Bien, todo solucionado! ―sonrió Momoi, uniendo sus manos―. Entonces hablemos sobre el proyecto para Tetsu-ku-.

―¿Yo qué, Momoi-san? ―pregunto Kuroko, "apareciendo" al costado de los tres.

―¡Puta madre! ―exclamó Aomine, mirando horrorizado a la ex-sombra y retrocedió unos pasos. ―, ¡¿podrías por lo menos avisar cuando llegas al lado de alguien?!

Kuroko dirigió su atención a Aomine y si lo conoces, te darías cuenta de la pequeña ceja alzada que se encuentra en su cara, dándote a entender su confusión.

―¿De qué hablas, Aomine-kun? He estado aquí por un buen rato, al lado de ustedes. ¿No es cierto, Akashi-kun?

―Exacto. Tetsuya está en lo cierto.

―¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Akashi…?! Ah, déjalo―movió sus manos al aire, con una expresión de desinterés, como siempre. Pero cambió completamente su actitud al segundo, plasmando una sonrisa en su cara y rodeando a Kuroko en sus brazos―, cambiando de tema, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tetsu! ―los ojos de Kuroko destellaron felicidad y emoción, curvando graciosamente sus labios.

―Muchas gracias, Aomine-kun.

―¡Ah, feliz cumpleaños _Tetsu-kun/Kurokocchi! _―gritaron con una sonrisa al unísono, acercando sus caras al mencionado. Al escuchar las otras dos felicitaciones, Kuroko se alegró mucho más.

―Gracias, enserio, Kise-kun y Momoi-san. ―una mano tocó el hombro de Kuroko, apartando los brazos del moreno.

―Supongo que ustedes tenían algo planeado, ¿estoy en lo cierto? ―pregunto monótono, sacando otro tema de conversación. Nada en especial, la verdad.

―¡Sí, sí! ¡Tetsu-kun, vayamos a tu departamento! Ya verás que agradable sorpresa habrá. ―dijo emocionada. Realmente quería ver la cara de su _oh tan amado _Tetsu-kun al ver lo que espera allí.

El corto camino de la universidad al departamento de Kuroko no fue nada especial; solo el silencio pulcro del último dicho, sumando la emoción y euforia que mostraban Kise y Momoi, la tranquilidad de Akashi y la conversación unilateral que tenía Aomine con Kuroko.

Cada vez que estaban a menos pasos del departamento, más Momoi le mencionaba sobre su cumpleaños, qué estaba feliz de poder verlo éste día, y otras cosas más.

Finalmente Akashi le alcanzó la llave de su departamento y abrió.

Al ver los bultos y cosas que se encontraban esperándolo allí, la alegría de Kuroko no hizo más que elevarse. ¡Y vamos! Subió mucho más leyendo los destinatarios; cómo Aida Riko, Hyuuga Junpei y los restantes de Seirin, incluyendo a Kagami, regalo transportado de América a Japón. Kuroko no mentiría, porqué le sorprendió ver el regalo de Kagami-kun, pensaba que había olvidado su cumpleaños con lo ocupado que debe estar, pero no fue así.

―¡Tetsu-kun, nuestros regalos también están aquí! ―Kuroko prestó su atención a Momoi y curvó sus labios, se dirigió a los tres, diciendo lo siguiente.

―Gracias por todo esto. No era necesario―hizo una reverencia, continuando―, sabiendo lo ocupados que deben de estar con todos sus asuntos, estudios o trabajos.

―Vamos, vamos―Kise tanteó palmearle la espalda a Kuroko, pero luego de ver la cara de los otros, se arrepintió y llevó la mano a su pelo (temía por su vida) ―. ¡Siempre tendremos tiempo para Kurokocchi!

―Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Kise―asintió y sonrió, también, al igual que todos―. Si quieres, Tetsu, puedes abrir tus obsequios. ―el otro pronunció un pequeño _'sí' _y se acercó a los regalos. Iba a abrir el de Akashi-kun (qué estaba primero, como siempre) pero el mismo lo interrumpió.

―Personalmente recomendaría que pruebes _est_o ―mostró con sus manos la comida deportiva que preparó Riko, por propia nostalgia de la misma― antes de todo.

―Hm. ―gimió el peliazul, cogiendo uno de los tenedores y probando la comida.

_¿Cómo _reaccionaría Kuroko al comerlo?

¿Delicioso?, o ¿asqueroso? Nadie lo sabía.

Hasta que vieron al de baja estatura meciéndose sentado en el piso. Akashi prevenido, se acercó, sosteniendo sus hombros.

―¿Tetsuya, pasa algo? ―cortésmente pregunto, esperando la respuesta.

―Tengo…

―¿Tengo? ―preguntaron todos al unísono.

―Tengo… sueño. ―musitó lo último y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Akashi, durmiendo tranquilamente sin ser consciente de nada.

―¡¿Sueño?! ―exclamó Kise, frunciendo sus cejas y entrecerrando los ojos.

―Esto, esto sí que es raro. ―fue lo único que comento Aomine Daiki levantando su mano. Emotivas, cortas y sensacionales palabras que conmoverían a todo el mundo en un discurso.

―Si me dejan pensar… ―masculló Momoi, más o menos enfurruñada, porque no podría ver la expresión de Tetsu-kun al abrir su regalo―, creo que es por la comida. Una de e_sas… _que preparaba su ex-entrenadora, la tabla.

―Es lo más probable ―dijo Akashi, ignorando lo último, acomodando a Kuroko entre sus brazos y colocándolo en su cama―. Por lo tanto recomiendo no comer nada de allí… ―se detuvo observando al modelo― ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ryota? ―entrecerró los ojos. Pero pronto dejó de hacer aquello al verlo tropezar con todos los regalos.

―Cough, inútil, cough. ―Aomine tosió y entre palabras insultó 'disimuladamente' a Kise.

―¡Cállate! ―gritó con ojos llorosos producida por la caída y después le habló a Akashi―. Cómo Kurokocchi se durmió con la comida, decidí que yo también. Porqué si Kurokocchi lo prueba…

―… Yo también. ―completó Momoi.

Antes de que alguien lo detuviera por estúpido, Kise comió un bocado y se acomodó en la mesa, acariciando la superficie de ésta. Momoi agarró un tenedor, cogió un poco de la comida y lo dirigió a la boca del moreno.

―Di "_aah" _.

―¡Tú puta madre, Satsuki…! ―mientras abría la boca para gritar, la pelirosada introdujo toda la comida que estaba en el tenedor en la boca de éste. ―Hija… de… ―antes de terminar, bostezó grandemente, y sin ganar de hacer nada, se recostó en el piso _suave _que tenía el apartamento de Kuroko.

―Misión cumplida―levanto el pulgar aceptando su victoria, mirando a Akashi. Sin esperar nada de su ex-capitán, comió ella un bocado.

Como tan buenos amigos eran, Momoi durmió encima de Aomine para no hacerlo en el piso frío, ni molestar a Tetsu.

* * *

―Hmm ―estiró sus brazos―, y eso es todo.

―¿Y Akashi está dormido porqué…? ―pregunto Midorima, extrañado de que él haya comido también.

―Ah, no, no. ―negó con sus dedos y cabeza, sonriendo― Akashi-kun no ha comido de eso. Solamente habrá sentido cansancio.

―Seguro. ―confirmó Himuro con una sonrisa, contemplando la escena.

Akashi y Kuroko estaban acostados en la misma cama, mientras éste último lo abrazaba. Y Nigou estaba en el pie de la cama, tranquilo, cómo si ningún revuelo, gritos o desastre hubieran interrumpido su hogar.

―Creo que luego le mandaré las felicitaciones de Taiga. ―antes de continuar, fue interrumpido por los berrinches de Murasakibara.

―¡Murochin, estos dulces saben raros! ―arrastraba las palabras, masticando con asco los dulces deportivos que estaban en la mesa.

―¡Ah, Atsushi! Esos dulces no tienes que comerlos―regañó al _niño-adulto. _Sacándole de la mano todo eso.

―¡Con todo en eso en mente…! ―Takao giró en su mismo lugar, después abrazando a Midorima, molestándolo. ―Supongo que luego vendremos a visitar a Kuroko, ¿cierto, Shin-chan?

―Seh. ―concluyó Murasakibara interrumpiendo al de anteojos, todavía indignado del sabor de esos _dulces _―¡sí así se podrían llamar!.

―Entonces… ¿Por qué no los acompañamos, eh? ―con una sonrisa gentil, pregunto Himuro.

Después de todo, era el cumpleaños de Kuroko.

No importaba hacer lo imposible por aquella sombra-invisible, porqué…

¡Harían todo por Kuroko!

**End. **


End file.
